


Assault

by ruffydeshinra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffydeshinra/pseuds/ruffydeshinra
Summary: 「真是好好地玩上了一趟啊。」





	Assault

**Author's Note:**

> *愛梅特塞爾克/蓋烏斯  
*PWP 快車 剛脫了褲子就沒了

蓋烏斯感到自己被扯下長褲的下身一陣風涼。現在是晚上，雖沒有鐘錶的提示，或抬頭仰望星空推算時間的機會，但現在確實是晚上，還是在終末焦土的夜晚。很冷，亦有風沙的侵擾，再不濟若是定要被眼前這一身著黑袍頭戴紅面、一看就是典型無影架勢的男子侵犯，能換個地方也是萬幸。

他感到身後粗糙沙粒隔著衣物的摩擦。他一定是腦筋搭錯了才會讓僅有的幾個同士在早晨之際分開調查，而獨自一人度過這個夜晚; 況且這註定是個難熬的夜晚了。

無影、愛梅特塞爾克發出陣陣在喉嚨口滾動著的低笑。他四肢並用地將身下之人的兩腿掰開錮住，騰出空閒的一隻手把刺入自己腹部的槍刃拔出，又隨手扔遠。蓋烏斯有些心疼地哼了哼聲，但馬上就被低沈地喘息與悶哼所取代。沒有擴張，沒有潤滑，對方腫脹的性器直接地突進，輾過肉壁，塞入甬道。他吃痛地咧開了嘴，背脊緊繃起來，兩掌著地準備將自己撐起些，卻又被硬生生地按了回去。他的後穴很快地分泌出了輔助性愛的透明的液體，並在抽插之間被帶出，裹上了對方的陰莖。

他被按回地上，後腦勺與沙漠來了個緊密接觸。劇烈地碰撞讓他的大腦一陣宕機，或黑暗，隨即而來的是轟鳴。愛梅特塞爾克向前傾身去，用他被紅色假面完全遮住的眼睛注視著對方，強烈到就算是暫時眩暈的蓋烏斯亦可感受到: 獵物被捕食者索盯上的緊張與恐懼。

亦或許帶著生理上的興奮。管他到底是厭惡還是喜愛，他穴口的肌肉被操得顫抖，將那根在自己體內肆意妄為、開疆擴土的肉刃整個地緊緊吞住又似小口吮吸。睪丸在臀部的碰撞聲顯得格外響亮的淫蕩，而他自己的性器又硬得不行，瀟瀟灑灑地在衣服上射了不少。媽的，他想，他閉上了眼，不考慮不可行的掙扎方式而白費氣力。若是今晚過後還能在這惡劣行徑下僥倖存有性命，他定要將這無影親手絞殺。

「看著我的眼睛。」

無影冰涼而尖利的指甲劃上了蓋烏斯的眼瞼，他不自覺地眨了眨眼。

「就算是在這種地方遭到襲擊，你也會感到興奮嗎？」

「…什麼..」

…才不是這樣。他的回答被突然襲來的吻堵回了胃裡，漏出了幾聲喘息。他不是主動的一方，愛梅特塞爾克的舌尖緩慢而富有耐性地舔過他的牙冠，好像是要濕潤他乾燥的口腔，精準地撬開緊閉的牙關，卻又故意地輕咬對方的舌頭。紅色的假面幾乎要貼到他的臉上了，觸手可及，不知怎麼的，他伸手撫上其雕有的白色紋路。紅色、紅色，這不是常見的無影的模樣。

愛梅特塞爾克。他想到了這個名字。這個吻仍在纏綿著，對方整個人都壓在他身上，頂在最深處停止了胯部的擺動，並用雙手扼住了他的咽喉。窒息，大腦缺氧，與情色的迷幻交織在一處，他的雙腿主動地勾上無影的腰肢，扭動臀部讓自己與其貼得再近，再近一些。

「真是好好地玩上了一趟啊。」

無影射在了裡面，隨即抽了出來，同時也結束了這一綿長的令人窒息的吻。蓋烏斯貪婪地大口吸氣，但吐出的全是夾雜著咳嗽的劇烈呻吟。


End file.
